Staying Warm
by hibiren
Summary: Alan and Eric are exhausted after a long day of work, and come home to rest. [repost from my ao3 account]


When Alan and Eric arrived at their small flat, the first thing they both did was remove their shoes. Alan placed his neatly by the door and Eric just tossed his aside. The brunet would have complained about it, but he was too exhausted after the long day of work they'd had. Alan collapsed against the couch and sighed as Eric continued pacing through the hallways, now shirtless and just walking around in his underwear. Alan couldn't help but blush and turn his head when he caught sight of his partner's muscular body.

"Eric, aren't you cold?" he asked as he fiddled with the buttons of his own white dress shirt distractedly.

"Nah, not really." Eric chuckled as he leaned over the couch to wrap his arms around Alan's shoulders in a gentle embrace. "Yer the cold one, Alan, shite—I'll grab a blanket. Yer like a livin' ice-cube." The blond grumbled worriedly as he picked up a folded quilt from the nearby chair, one that Alan had made as a birthday gift for Eric some time ago. It was a small thing, of earthy greens and browns with gold, sun-colored patches sewn throughout to bring a sense of warmth to the cool, natural feel of the color scheme.

Once Eric draped the blanket over Alan, despite his quiet protests, he sat down on the couch next to the smaller reaper and asked, "Better, love?"

Alan nodded and scooted over closer to Eric, wrapping his arms and the blanket around both of them. "Yes, but… nothing is as warm as you," he muttered as he closed his eyes. His head rested against the other's chest and he could hear the strong, comforting beat of Eric's heart that almost lulled him to sleep.

With a chuckle, Eric wrapped his arms around Alan's smaller body and held him close, tucking the blankets around Alan to help keep the warmth in. "Aye, I'm like yer personal space heater, aren't I?"

"Maybe," the brunet mused, a dreamy smile on his face, "I like that idea."

Eric's hand drifted up to gently pet Alan's soft hair and his fingers moved easily through the silky strands. Alan's hair was always so fluffy, Eric wondered how he was able to keep it so well. It was so fine and delicate, and very smooth… Eric was almost jealous of the smaller man. After all he didn't have to do much to make it look nice.

Before long, Alan had drifted off to sleep, his breathing even and calm as he laid against Eric. Still Eric continued running his hands against Alan's hair, hoping the gesture helped Alan sleep easier. He knew, these past few nights, that Alan wasn't sleeping as long or as well as he should have been. So any rest Alan got between work hours would help. Things had gotten completely crazy lately due to an outbreak of disease and—as if they weren't drowning in cases already—their workload had almost doubled in two days. Poor Alan had already been exhausted but continued trying his best, so Eric didn't have to do all the work. Not that he minded. He was used to it, and if it would help his partner, he wouldn't give the idea a second thought.

The blond found himself drifting off after a while and slept peacefully, dreaming of a large, open field of Ericas, and Alan there with him, smiling as he picked a few flowers… it was a wonderful dream. He would have liked it to last a little longer, but something outside the dream was calling for him to wake.

It was Alan, who was stirring restlessly. Murmuring as he shuddered, breathing quick as he curled up tighter against the other man's body. Between strings of incoherent mumbles and quiet sobs he called out his partner's name.

Eric immediately felt himself become more alert when he realized Alan was having a nightmare and he wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller body that laid against him, petting his hair before shaking Alan gently enough to wake him without causing him panic. Hopefully if Eric was fast enough, he'd save Alan from having an attack as a result of the dream—the last time it happened was terrifying enough for both of them.

When Alan took a gasping breath and blinked awake, eyes darting anxiously around as he struggled to realize where he was, Eric continued holding him and whispered calmingly, "Alan… Alan, it's alright. I'm here, it's alright. It was just a bad dream. You're awake now. You're safe, nothing's going to hurt you."

"E-Eric, I… i-it… I don't…" A few tears slipped down Alan's cheeks and Eric wiped them away, taking hold of one of Alan's shaking palms to plant a gentle kiss against the soft skin.

"Shh… it's alright, love. Don't cry…"

And so Eric held Alan like that, mumbling comforting words to Alan until he'd managed to calm down. Alan rested his head against Eric once again, the reassurance of Eric's peaceful heartbeat against his head.

"Thank you," Alan muttered softly as he nuzzled against Eric's warm chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Eric leaned back against the couch cushion for a moment, debating whether or not he wanted to sleep, but a better thought crossed his mind. "How about we go sleep in the bed? It'd be a bit more comfortable, at least."

Sleepily, Alan nodded and shifted to get up, rubbing at his eyes beneath his glasses. He would have stood but before he had the chance, Eric picked him up in one swift motion and carried him off to the bedroom down the hall, to place him gently on the bed and arrange the covers around him. Alan removed his glasses and folded them, placing them on the nightstand beside the bed before lying back against the fluffy pillows. Eric climbed into bed beside him and bundled the blankets together so they were almost in a cocoon of fabric.

"Mm… Eric…" Alan mumbled and sighed softly. "…love you…"

"I love you too, Alan." Eric couldn't help but smile as he held Alan and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. "Now go get some rest, alright?"

"Mm." Alan nodded slowly. "Alright. Goodnight, Eric…"

Eric stayed awake until he was sure that Alan had fallen asleep, making sure that he didn't have any more unpleasant dreams. As long as Alan was okay, Eric thought to himself, that was all that really mattered. Eric was known to pull all-nighters from time to time to get work done, so this was nothing. "Goodnight, love. Sleep well…"


End file.
